The Golden Boy
by Bastard without name
Summary: Cuando Scorpius se graduó de Hogwarts, no se imagino que trabajaría de lo que trabaja ahora, y mucho menos que gracias a ese trabajo se volvería a ver con el estúpido que lo dejo hace cinco años, un tal James S.Potter. Ventajas de ser un stripper, suponía Malfoy. Slash.


**Los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es mía, basada un poco en la película "Magic Mike".**

**Nota: Lamento si encuentran faltas ortográficas, como falta de acentos entre otras. Escribí esto desde la iPad y todavía no estoy muy acostumbrada al teclado. Pido disculpas de nuevo, y en cuanto pueda lo corrijo en la computadora. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Advertencias: Mal vocabulario, escenas algo implícitas y probable tardanza por parte de la autora para actualizar.**

**Esto es un fic Slash (hombrexhombre), si no te gusta no leas. No quiero que nadie pase un mal rato aquí.**

* * *

Scorpius jamás perdonaría a James Sirius Potter por haberlo dejado, aún cuando James tuvo que mudarse a Rumania para poder continuar con sus entrenamientos de Quidditch después de terminar la escuela.

No lo perdonaría por que James le dijo que no lo iba a dejar nunca, y aunque sonara como colegiala enamorada, a un Malfoy siempre se le cumplen las promesas. Siempre.

Por eso jamás le perdonaría. Lo dejo a la edad de 15 años, cuando estaba por decidir sí quería pasar toda su vida junto con el mayor de los Potter. Obviamente, hasta ese día, la respuesta era un sí.

James le había prometido que cuando Scorpius se graduará se casarían y buscarían un linda casa para vivir. El menor podría trabajar de auror y James sería buscador en uno de los tantos nuevos equipos prometedores de Quidditch.

Y hubiera sido su futuro si aquel representante no hubiera venido al último partido del año para buscar nuevos talentos. Y el imbécil de Potter se lució como en todos los partidos anteriores sin saber que el hombre le haría una oferta justo después de terminar el partido, con la condición de vivir en Rumania por los constantes entrenamientos que tendrían.

La madre de Potter también intervino un poco, alentando a James a que hiciera lo que le pareciera correcto. Aunque no puede culpar a la señora Potter, pues ella se estaba refiriendo a que espera un tiempo con Scorpius para ver sí le ofrecían mejores ofertas, pero el cabezota de su hijo pensó que sería genial irse a otro país.

Después de que Scorpius tuviera que soportar diversas peleas con su familia por salir con James, este lo deja cuando ya le había hecho la promesa de que se casarían apenas el rubio saliera de Hogwarts.

Y eso era lo peor.

Ahora Scorpius tenía un trabajo donde ganaba bien, si. Podía permitirse ir a la escuela de aurores por la mañana y trabajar en la tarde-noche. No hacía demasiado y tenía la atención de la gente en el todo el tiempo.

Sería algo envidiable sino fuera por que es un puto stripper.

Afortunadamente, a las clientas solo les bastaba mirarlo bailar para quedar satisfechas y jamás había tenido que hacer algo más.

Pero era demasiado humillante tener que bailar semidesnudo para unas mujeres que no tienen lo que quieren en sus casas. Una vez, en la despedida de soltera de la prima de Albus, Molly, casi adivinan su identidad a pesar de que uso poción multijugos.

Tuvo qué bailar para las tías de James. Y es traumático tener que bailar para unas personas que una vez te consideraron familia. Aunque había algunas que no estaban tan mal.

Pero Scorpius era Jamesexual, por que después del imbécil ese no se había podido fijar en nadie más. Estúpido Potter con sus ojos marrones y su cabello castaño.

De hecho, estaba pensando en todo eso mientras esperaba su turno para salir a bailar, pues hoy, según había escuchado decir a Michael Nott (por el cual se había metido en esto) había una despedida de soltero.

Una despedida de un jugador de Quidditch famoso que se iba a casar con su novio en menos de una semana. Y no, Scorpius no quería bailar esta vez por que la situación le recordaba vagamente (mucho) a su relación con James, y no quería sentirse deprimido si le iban a pagar excelente, pero son cosas que pasan.

—Tu turno, Scor— Michael le palmeó la espalda mientras entraba y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Aunque a Scorpius se le hizo raro que Michael estuviera tan animado esa noche, sólo asintió y se paró de la silla. Salió al escenario de espaldas al público, y en cuanto empezó la música volteo.

Desearía jamás haberlo hecho.

* * *

**Este fic constara de tres capítulos aproximadamente, tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
